


The Woods

by ryu_png



Series: Original Works [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Forests, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First AO3 Post, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Oh!!, Poetry, Trees, and, haha yeah this is it methinks, i think that's all, i wrote this for my school newspaper but they rejected it haha, like literally ever, oh yeah, uh, what else is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryu_png/pseuds/ryu_png
Summary: ⭑⋆⭒꙳⁂꙳⭒⋆⭑Into the woods I goBut alas, I cannot admire its beauty todayFor today, into the woods I goBeing chased by a vicious Beast.⭑⋆⭒꙳⁂꙳⭒⋆⭑
Series: Original Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084550
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is my first ever work, so be kind (((o(*°▽°*)o)))

Into the woods I go

The ones with huge trees in neat little rows

Into the woods I go

The ones with tiny flowers blooming hidden under the Oak

Into the woods I go

The ones with ponds and lakes that create rainbows

Into the woods I go

But alas, I cannot admire its beauty today

For today, into the woods I go

Being chased by a vicious Beast.

How did it find me?

I had hidden myself so well

I think it was the scent

Of rotting and decaying flesh.

I run.

I feel the wind under my skin.

It would have felt good,

Had I not been running for my life.

I zip across the woods I have come to love so dearly,

Hoping the Beast would be left behind.

Unfortunately for me

The Beast had a different mind.

The Beast burns the woods in its trail,

Leaving nothing but ashes in its wake.

Oh, I guess it was a waste planting those petunias yesterday.

I smell the stench

Of burning flesh

Well, at least it isn’t coming from me.

I lead the Beast to a pond.

A pond with tiny water lily buds.

A pond with frogs, basking in the sun.

There are tadpoles and other tiny insects too

Too bad they’re going to meet their end soon.

I skid to a stop.

The Beast snarls.

For a moment,

The chaos surrounding me

Dissolves into nothingness.

I brace myself for what’s about to come.

I feel strangely at peace.

I turn around to face the Beast

And I see

Myself.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe i hope you liked that :D  
> leave a kudos if you did!  
> comments and feedback are greatly appreciated !!  
> *throws heart shaped confetti*  
> bbye!  
> ryu <3  
> ｀;:゛;｀;･(°ε° )


End file.
